Caught in a Blind
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: A small mistake leaves the #3 level 5 temporally blind. Meanwhile, Touma get's caught in a bind.


**Chapter 1: Caught in a blind**

...

There was a bright flash followed by a pained scream, and silence.

Misaka Mikoto stood there unmoving.

Everything was white.

It was then that she realized her situation.

Misaka Mikoto had gone blind.

...

("wha...ha?!") the girl thought, beginning to panic

("WAIT!, just calm down Mikoto this is nothing!") she reassured herself ("I'm sure it'll go away eventually, yeah!") she continued ("and besides, it isn't as if i can't see, i still got my **Radar Sense**!") the girl thought. However, she soon realized how ineffective it was in her situation.

("Grr, what do i do!") she thought, perhaps some insight as to why she wouldn't just go ask for help is needed.

You see in normal circumstances Misaka Mikoto probably would have asked for help, but today wasn't a normal situation.

No she didn't have a date with a certain dense idiot.

and no, it wasn't the day of a Gekota related event either.

Her father had called her the night before, and told her about wanting to see her. She had been excited, and agreed. However, the next day (today) while she had been getting ready, she had noticed an odd sphere on Kuroko's desk, feeling genre savvy (justified as this **was **Kuroko after all) she decided to investigate what it was and accidentally activated it.

It was a fucking flash bomb.

Her roommate had a fucking flash bomb.

If she ever saw her again, Kuroko would feel the wrath of 1000 bolts! (she refused to acknowledge that this was partly her fault).

Meanwhile, a certain teleporter cringed.

"What's wrong Shirai-san?"

"Nothing...I just feel like i forgot something..."

"That's no good, what if it was something important!"

"We don't have time to worry about that now, we have a case to close!"

Uriharu sighed "I still think it may be important..."

Thus, the two side characters went back to doing what they always did~

Anyway, Misaka was meeting her father. However, being blind would have complicated things. (which she didn't want, she rarely saw her father as it was)

("I know this isn't permanent because it wasn't enough light, but I don't know how long it'll last") the electromaster thought.

However, it seemed like she wouldn't get a chance to think the situation over as she was suddenly grabbed roughly and taken out of the room

"wha?!"

"You've got some balls to try to skip class in your dorm don't you Misaka?"

She knew that voice...

"Bu!"

"No buts."

She stayed silent, her fear overpowering her rationalism (seemed to happen often) as the Dorm Mistress dragged her off to class like a rag doll.

("Maybe it won't be bad?")

It's unknown how the dorm mistress knew what class she attended in the morning and it's probably better that way.

...

It had indeed been bad.

She had been dragged into class, and was sure that if she could see, she would have seen the faces of her classmates as they tried to hold in their laughter. If that didn't make things any worse she had to make an effort to stay incognito. Her "radar" only gave her a three-dimensional map, it didn't show her writings.

She had several close calls, but was generally ignored by the instructor (probably because she was dragged by the dorm mistress before she could get her bag, and as a result was ill prepared for the day)

Thankfully, it seemed like everyone was avoiding her (and she was grateful). However, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Maybe it was the fact that she had already dodged some soccer balls, a scouter, some bird poo, and a squirrel, but she felt like her day was about to get worse.

The second she heard a snicker, she realized how right her worries were.

...

Kamijou Touma was having a **GREAT** morning~

He had woken up feeling full of energy, and during breakfast Index had eaten a lot less than she usually did.

It was a miracle.

Afterword he had gone to school, and discovered that he had passed this weeks quiz. This would mean he'd have the weekend all to himself :D

While he was messing around with his textbook he had found over 10,000 yen in it.

It was a miracle.

It was too good to be true.

It was scaring him.

He was terrified.

This **was **to good to be true!

It was no wonder that Kamijou Touma decided to head home for the day, giving the excuse that he was feeling under the weather. Tsukuyomi Komoe, noticing his stress, decided to let him leave for the day, but told him that he'd have to work twice as hard tomorrow.

As he made his way back to his dorm, Kamijou Touma was met with despair.

...

**A/N: I caught inspiration!**

**I wonder if anyone can guess what's going to happen next, how about this: the one who guesses correctly wins a "with-in my power, and proper" request~**

**Sorry for the wait, i was to stupid to write due to lack of sleep lol. :)**


End file.
